Pastel de Arándanos
by arrayan
Summary: Peter Pan Complex desafía. Hay secretos que cualquier mujer hecha y derecha se merece guardar en su alacena, Severus Snape esta de acuerdo completamente con eso...y con que su postre favorito es el Pastel de Arándanos. Severus/Molly...no pregunten...


Declaro: (otra vez)…todo es de Rowling…yo solo lanzo Imperius a diestra y siniestra.

Dedicado: a Peter Pan Complex …ya saben…ahí donde Campanita nos lleva cada vez que puede…y somos niñas perdidas buscando aventuras.

Pastel de Arándanos

Arrinconado, rabioso, cansado y con el corazón roto, sentado en el saliente de una de las ventanas…esas no son en, forma alguna, las características de un buen slytherin y eso lo enfurecía más aun.

Había entrado en una de las salas de estudio cerca de la oficina de MacGonagall, por lo menos eso le aseguraría que los imbéciles de Potter y su séquito de mamones incompetentes no se acercarían ni de milagro. Ahora bien, nadie le aseguró que _esa_ mujer no entraría.

Pequeña, con la barbilla alzada y los ojos azul media noche mas bellos que hubiese visto en su vida, con caderas y pechos amplios que le dejaban claro que tras la ropa estrafalaria que traía había un cuerpo de mujer, no de una adolecente como las que estaba acostumbrado a ver, entro rápido y cerró la puerta con un golpe seco antes de sellarla con algún hechizo, haciéndole recordar que el estaba demasiado afectado para haber pensado en eso antes. Estaba seguro que no lo vio, su rostro serio, su entrecejo fruncido y el revoltoso espectáculo que hacía mientras revolvía su ropa buscando algo, al fin dio con una cajetilla de cigarros y desprendiéndose de su abrigo de parches, se sentó en uno de los sillones cerca de la chimenea, se desabrochó los primeros botones de la blusa, cruzó sus blancas piernas envueltas en una falda de algo parecido a seda y dando una enorme bocanada a su cigarro, soltó algo parecido a una grosería que en su vida se la había oído a una mujer y eso que el tenia a Bellatrix de compañera de casa.

-_y bien, ¿cuál es tu problema?_- Severus dio un salto en su rincón, estaba embobado mirando a esa mujer, sus piernas, su cuerpo…esos enormes pechos le habían quitado de cuajo su usual indiferencia…y era ¿pelirroja?...sí, _era_, curioso que ese rasgo, que era el causal de todo su enfurecimiento, era el último que notó en la mujer que lo miraba con una media sonrisa en los labios teñidos de rosa.- _me dirás o te me quedarás viendo como el bobo que sé que no eres-_ cuando Severus hizo gesto de extrañeza, ella le hizo un gesto al sitio donde estaba la insignia de la casa de Salazar-_no es común ver una serpiente lamerse las heridas_.

Esa palabra, _lamer,_ lo obligo de una extraña forma a hacer el gesto en su boca, sin quitar los ojos de ella, ella solo le respondió con una sonrisa mientras calaba su cigarro otra vez, volvió a cruzar sus piernas en sentido inverso y con un gesto de su cabeza lo invito a acercarse, lo hizo sin dudarlo, estaba hechizado por ella, por sus años, por su cuerpo, por la forma en que ponía el cigarro en su boca.

-_asumo que son líos de falda, ¿cierto?_- volvió a enmudecer, no podía hablarle, de una manera que no entendía solo quería transfigurarse en cigarro, que ella lo sostuviera en sus dedos y lo llevara a sus rosados labios, quería a esa mujer, no, el _deseaba_ a esa mujer que había visto por primera vez en su vida y de la que ni siquiera el nombre sabía.

-_me pregunto, ¿a qué sabe usted?_- lo dijo sin pensar, con su voz ronca, con su arrastre cadencioso de las palabras, ella levantó su ceja izquierda, apagó el cigarrillo y se reclinó hacia el que ahora estaba sentado frente ella.

-¿quieres salir de la duda, slytherin?- le susurró sin pudor alguno entreabriendo sus labios ligeramente, el muchacho no lo pensó dos veces, necesitaba perderse en ella, descubrir ese cuerpo de mujer, recorrerla, olvidarse del puto mundo entre sus piernas blancas, mirarse en el azul media noche de sus ojos, sentir que es ser hombre bajo la experiencia de esa bruja…la besó, sin calma, sin inhibición, con ansiedad y con hambre se apoderó de ella, recorrió sus labios con la punta de su lengua, enredo los dedos de su mano derecha tras su nuca y con la izquierda le acariciaba la mejilla tratando de refugiarse en su aroma dulce, se separó lento, con los labios húmedos ,rojos e hinchados y sus negros ojos reflejándose en los azules de ella, chispeando y deseando más…- _¿y cual es mi sabor?-_ sonreía mientras le acariciaba la boca con sus pálidos dedos.

-no _estoy muy seguro, debo hacer más pruebas_, puede que a pastel de arándonos o chocolate con pimienta- la bruja rió y lo acerco a ella tomándolo por la túnica.

-_supongo que eres un buen estudiante_- le susurro mientras definía su rostro con sus manos.

-_el mejor de mi casa_- le respondió preso de una soberbia que jamás había sentido en tal grado, preso de muchas cosas que jamás había sentido de cualquier forma, deslizó su índice por el escote que dejaba al descubierto los botones que ella había quitado antes, se detuvo esperando ver que no le impediría seguir.

-_siempre he considerado mi deber ayudar a los jóvenes estudiantes en su educación-_ fue lo ultimo que la pelirroja con ojos azul medianoche dijo…bueno, que se entendiera como una palabra coherente.

Seguramente, nadie entendió esa noche en la cena por que razón Severus Snape sonreía como si el mismo Salazar Slytherin lo hubiese adoptado, porque a pesar de la broma que Potter le hizo transformando su habitual túnica negra en una roja fuego que rezaba en la espalda "propiedad de Gryffindor " ni siquiera les lanzo un hechizo de vuelta…es que Severus Snape no podía dejar de sonreír por la suerte que tenia, al menos ese día, supo que le gustaba mucho el pastel de arándonos y que sí, había sido propiedad de una leona…de una manera que le dejo más que satisfecho e inmune a los merodeadores por una par de semanas.

Créanme, nunca en la reuniones de la Orden del Fenix , Severus probó algo diferente a pastel de arándanos junto con su clásico té negro, ni Molly dejó de prepararlo incluso muchos años después de que el ya se había ido.

…"_Hide it in a hiding place  
Where no one ever goes.  
Put it in your pantry with your cupcakes.  
It's a little secret,  
Just the Robinsons' affair.  
Most of all, you've got to hide it  
from the kids._

Coo coo ca-choo, Mrs. Robinson,  
Jesus loves you more than you will know Wo wo wo.  
God bless you, please, Mrs. Robinson,  
Heaven holds a place for those who pray.  
_(Hey hey hey, hey hey hey)"…_

Fin

Ojalá les guste esta Molly arrancada de American Pie…jajaja

Ya saben, aquí sueltan los Colacuernos Húngaros, me lanzan por el Stargate o me regalan una tarde en moto con Sirius…en cualquier caso, gracias.

Saludos desde Fin de Mundo

Arrayan(1-2-3)


End file.
